Reunion
by kimmimonster
Summary: 3 years after Rory left Stars Hollow to follow the campaign trail. 3 years since she's been home. What can she expect? Who will she see?Only time will tell. Will be rated T. I Do Not Own Gilmore Girls Or It's Characters
1. Chapter 1

It had been a restless night, I just couldn't get my brain to shut up. I laid there for what seemed like hours waiting for my alarm to go off. I grew impatient and decided to get up even though I knew it was far too early. I reached over to my phone and turned my alarm off and got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom to start my shower. Looking at myself in the mirror while I waited for my shower to warm up, I sighed. It's been 3 years since I've been in Stars Hollow. But I couldn't get away with not coming home today. Mom and Luke were finally getting married and I was the maid of honor. It wasn't their union I was nervous about, I was truly happy for them. It was the possibility of who I might see at the wedding that terrified me.

The thought haunted me through my shower and all through getting ready. I glanced at my clock, 6 am. Time to go. I grabbed my things and shoved them into my trunk, got in my car and sped off into uncertainty…

A/N: Short chapter, first G.G. Fanfic I've written. Please review and critique!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd been driving for a little over an hour and my heart had been pounding the whole time. I jumped when my phone rang. Mom was calling. I quickly answered.

 _"Loin fruit! Where are ya kid? Everyone's asking about you!"_

 _"Hey mom, I'm actually right around the corner from Luke's. I'll see ya in a sec."_

I rounded the corner and pulled into the driveway. Nostalgia flooded me and I grinned. I was home. I just about flew out of my car to the front door but mom was faster. She pulled open the door and pulled me into a tight hug. I nuzzled into her shoulder and inhaled deeply, trying not to tear up. She pulled away but didn't let me go.

 _"Hey kid. It's good to see ya. Don't stay away for so long next time, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, mom. I'm sorry. I know it's been a while. I've been so busy starting my new job…"_ I trailed off because she had started crying.

 _"Mom! What's wrong? Please don't cry."_

 _"I'm sorry, I've missed you. We haven't seen you since last Christmas and that was only for the day. I get that you wanted to get out of Stars Hollow, but… ugh! Sorry, wedding jitters. I've been so sappy all morning. Let's get inside! There's people waiting!"_

She pulled me inside and who else but Babette and Miss Patty would be there helping? I grinned and hugged them both.

 _"Rory! There ya are, kid! We missed ya! Come on, give us a hug."_ Babette held me tight, laughing while I struggled to get away. And of course Patty wanted her turn and pulled me into a warm embrace.

 _" Hey, honey. We've all missed Stars Hollow's little princess. How's New York treating ya? We all heard you got an internship at the Times. Very impressive"_

We spent the next few minutes discussing the last three years and what we've all been up to. It was only when Sookie burst through the door did we stop. She practically pounced on me and rocked me back and forth in her grip of death hug. I asked how Martha and Davey were and she told me he preferred "Dave", now. She asked me all about New York and was I happy there? Meet someone special? She sensed my aversion on that subject and didn't push for an answer. My mom popped out of nowhere and demanded our attention.

 _"People, people! This is my day after all, and in T minus 7 hours I will be a married woman. Now, we all know that I'm already gorgeous. But! I need to be so breathtaking that if Luke doesn't shed a tear when he sees me walking down the isle, I'm turning right back around and doing it again."_

Babette and Patty snickered, whereas Sookie and I knew that she was probably serious. It was getting close to 9 and Sookie informed me that we all had hair and makeup appointments to keep. So my mom and Sookie piled into my car and Babette, Patty and I took the jeep.

The next couple hours were spent being blissfully pampered. Nails were done, hair turned into little masterpieces, and faces painted so beautifully, they could put any Da Vinci piece to shame. It was almost 1 by the time we were done, and we hurried over to the church for our finishing touches. The gowns. I haven't seen mine yet, all the gowns were handmade by my mom, and I was really anxious to see them. We got there and we all followed mom into the rooms that would be ours for the next couple hours. Hanging up in the closet were 5 garment bags which I assumed were the dresses. Mom took them down and handed 1 to each of us, my heart pounding when I received mine. I carefully unzipped it and gasped when I saw it. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. The color was a very light lavender, almost silver. The length was mid calf, strapless with a fitted bodice that opened up into a bellow at the bottom. A mini mermaid dress. It had a corset lacing in the back and a black sash that opened up into beautiful bow on the back.

I recruited Sookie to help me put it on. Her dress, Babette and Patty's dresses were similar to mine, same color and design, but floor length. She helped me slip in so I wouldn't ruin my hair and makeup and she laced me up good and tight. She teared up when she saw the final product, and pushed me out so mom could see.

She made this face that said, " when did my little girl get so grown up? But she composed herself just enough to get me to help her into her dress.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her gown was ivory, not white, and it had an A-line neckline, fitted beaded bodice, with a princess cut skirt covered in lace. The sash around the middle was the same color as our bridesmaid's dresses. And my mom being the goofball that she is, gathered us all around and shouted, "Selfie!"

And we all but collapsed in laughter. But before we knew it, there was a knock and grandma opened up the door.

 _"Really,_ _Lorelai_ _! It's your wedding day and you're all acting like a bunch of hooligans! The ceremony is starting in 3 minutes and neither of you are in line for the procession. Luke is up there waiting for you. Well come on! Get out there, people!"_

Leave it to Emily Gilmore to ruin my mom's good mood at her own wedding. She shot me a look as I was walking out the door to join the groomsman I'd be walking with. It looked almost apologetic. I wondered why. And as I rounded the corner, I saw. It was my nightmare come true. After 3 years, there he was. Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ _Very much liking writing this fic. Read and review! Constructive criticism is encouraged! As ever, I do not own Gilmore Girls or its characters. Enjoy!_

 _"What are you doing here?!"_ I whispered coldly. He didn't reply, just stared ahead and watched for our cue. What the hell was Logan doing at my mom's wedding? Why was he Luke's best man? And why in the world did my mother not tell me? I was fuming and missed the signal, Logan all but pulled my arm out of its socket to get me to move. We moved down the isle with ease, people smiling politely at us. But I couldn't reciprocate the kindness.

All through the ceremony I was thinking of things to say to him. I should have been paying attention, but I was too mad. The sound of applause broke my concentration. My mom and Luke ran back up the isle while people threw rice at them and the wedding party followed. Outside of the church I found mom and Luke and embraced them. She looked so happy, as did Luke. She sensed my unease and pulled me aside.

 _"Rory, I'm so sorry to blindside you. I knew if I told you that you wouldn't have agreed to be maid of honor. Logan is here because he really helped Luke out last year. The paper he's working at did a piece on best small town diners in Connecticut and Luke's was top of the list. Really put his place on the map. Business has never been this good. People are driving from the city to get a taste. Luke wanted to repay him. Logan hesitated, but ultimately accepted because he and Luke have become good friends. Don't be mad, kid."_

My mind was racing. He did a really good thing for Luke, even after what had happened between us. I let my mom go to mingle with her guests before we moved on to the reception hall. I stood on the side and graciously thanked everyone for their congratulations and well wishes. It seemed like forever before the crowd dispersed and I was getting ready to leave when he found me.

 _"Hey, Ace,"_ a voice said from behind me, I turned around in a whirl and tripped over myself. He caught me. _"Still clumsy as ever."_ He chuckled. _"You look beautiful, but then again you always have been."_ His voice was low, sad. It broke my heart and I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

 _"Rory, before you say anything, I wanted to apologize for what happened at your graduation. I put you in a tough spot and I didn't handle it very well. You were right, we were too young. And instead of waiting like I should have, I ran. And I am so sorry, Ace."_

He took my hands and looked into my eyes. _"I don't expect you to forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me either. I know it's been years and I know you've moved on, I just wanted to say sorry."_

He dropped his gaze and let my hands go. I grabbed his hands again and told him to look at me. I wiped a tear from his eye and whispered,

 _"You're right, it has been 3 years, but I haven't moved on. You still have my heart, Logan. Always have. I can't give away what isn't mine. I'm not saying we can pick up where things left off, but I am willing to start over. It's gonna take some time, but I do want to work at this. I'm in the city now interning at the Times, but I can come here on weekends…"_

I trailed off because he was smiling _. "I'm in the city too. Mitchum bought some stocks at the times and I just started there last week. We could see each other whenever you wanted, Ace."_

He pulled me into a gentle hug and we stood there for what seemed like an eternity. We broke apart when we heard my mom calling for everyone to move to the reception hall. Logan said he rode here with Luke, and since Lorelai was now with him, maybe he should ride with me. I eagerly agreed and he laughed _. "Haven't changed one bit, Ace_." We got into my car and followed the line of cars to the Dragonfly for the reception. We stayed behind in my car while everyone was already inside. Logan turned my face so he could look at me and hesitated for a moment before he kissed me deeply. I sighed deeply and he whispered _, "God, I've missed you_." Before pulling me into his arms and kissing me hungrily. It was pure bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: There's a bit of R/L fluff in here, and there's gonna be a lot more coming up! Please R/R and as ever, I do not own Gilmore Girls or its characters. I do own Amber Delgado._

The party was in full swing by the time Logan and I went inside. I knew that my face was flushed and hair was disheveled. But if anyone noticed, they didn't say anything. I found my mom and she wagged her eye brows like a Vaudeville villain.

 _"Well there you are, Casanova! What have you and Logan been up to? Never mind! Don't answer that! I do NOT want to know!"_ She nudged my shoulder playfully and told me we were a few minutes off from the bouquet toss, and I had better be front and center to catch it. She squeezed me before venturing off to find Luke and I went to go find Lane.

I made my way through the crowd and saw her standing at the bar with her back towards me so I took this as an opportunity to surprise her.

 _Lane Van Gerbig_! I shouted as I jumped onto her back, making her squeal loudly. She turned around and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back _. "God, I've missed you! How's Zack? How are Steve and Kwan? How's the band? Tell me everything!"_

We walked around until we found 2 empty seats and began our gossip _. "Well_ ," she began _, "Zack and the band are on tour out west, I haven't even seen him in 4 months. But he sends money for me and the boys, and he uses Facetime every night to chat with the twins. Always tells them to "Give your mother my best.""_ She sighed and looked sad, but shook it off and proceeded to throw question after question at me.

She asked me about New York, how I liked the internship, where was my apartment and was it nice? We must have gone through a hundred questions before the crucial one was asked; what was up with Logan and I? She noticed how angry I was at the ceremony. I explained that we had our talk, he apologized, we decided to give it another try, and our little make up session in my car. That made her blush, but she looked genuinely happy for me. And just as if on cue, Logan broke through the crowd and found me. Lane took that as an excuse to leave us be.

 _"Hey, Ace. Ya having fun? "_

 _"Yeah, it's so nice to see everyone again. I don't know why I stayed away for so long. But it's like I never left. Everything is perfect."_

I took his hands in mine and stood up to lead him to the dance floor. We swayed softly to the music, my head resting on his shoulder. It was a moment of intensity that both of us felt. But we were interrupted when the bouquet toss was announced. He laughed and encouraged me to go, I obliged, but opted to stand in the back.

My mom was laughing profusely, obviously tipsy, but extremely happy. She stood up on a platform with her back to us and called for a count down.

 _Five, four, three, two, one!_

The flowers soared through the air over the claw-like grasps of overly eager women, and straight into my surprised hands. I heard the collective "awww"s of disappointment. But saw the look in my mother's eyes at the sight of me with the bouquet. She had always believed in sappy things like the catching of the bouquet at weddings. I shook my head at her, because I knew what she was thinking.

I turned around to go find Logan, but smacked right into him, sending us both to the floor. We were laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe, let alone move. But we were rescued by Luke and Kirk in a matter of seconds.

 _"Jeez Rory, you're back only a few hours and already causing trouble_." Luke teased. He pulled me up into a hug and I held onto him tightly. I whispered in his ear so I wouldn't be overheard _. "Thanks for inviting him, Luke_." He squeezed me in return and grunted a thanks when I offered my congratulations. I excused myself and went outside away from the noise to make a phone call.

 _"This is Amber Delgado speaking."_

 _"Hey, Amber, it's Rory Gilmore, how are you?"_

 _"Oh, Hey! I'm great, you're at your mom's wedding right? Why are you calling me?"_

 _"Yeah, I am. I'm actually calling you to let you know I'm turning down the job at the Chicago Tribune. I'm staying in New York."_

 _"That's great kid! I don't know what - or who changed your mind, but I'm thankful. You're a great writer with a lot of promise. It would be a shame to lose your talent. Tell ya what, how about you take a few extra days off to be home with your family. Come back to work next Monday and we'll talk about a more permanent salary."_

I thanked her and hung up, grinning. Logan found me and asked why I disappeared, but I just took him in my arms and kissed him. I kissed him to make up for missing 3 years of kisses. I wound my hands through his hair and he placed his hand on the small of my back, drawing me in closer. His other hand found its way to my cheek and he held it there during our kiss. I broke away after a few minutes and looked into his eyes. I could see everything he had wanted to say to me over the years but never got the chance to. I just held him like I would never let go.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry it's been a few days since my last update, been out of town with family stuff. This one's a long chapter with some serious fluff. Hope you guys like it!_

It's been a few days since the wedding, and I couldn't be more happy. Logan and spent almost ever day together this week. Getting to know each other all over again. Apparently he'd started his own company a few months after we broke up. Shining Star Industries. They hired writers and reporters straight out of college to give them experience and to let them figure out what kind of job they were interested in. Then their stories were sold to larger companies, which in turn got the writers' names out there and got them better jobs. He sold the company to Mitchum a few months ago when he got the job at the Times.

I told him all about my time on the campaign trail. The people I met and the places we went. He confessed that he read every story of mine that got published, and that honestly shocked me. After our breakup, I didn't think he'd be interested in anything that had to do with me. But it made me happy nonetheless.

After the second night of being back together, I went back to his apartment in Hartford after dinner. We had just been out to a real fancy new place, I knew he was trying to impress me. But when we got back to his place, he was acting like a nervous teenage, and it made me giggle.

 _"Come on, Logan, it's not like we've never been alone in your apartment together."_

 _"But it's been three years. Plus, I don't want you to think I only brought you here to have sex with you."_

 _"I think you know that I know you better than that."_

He shrugged. _"I know, I know."_

He then walked into the kitchen and told me to follow him. There, I saw the fanciest coffee machine I'd ever seen.

"I remember how you Gilmore girls love your coffee. Here, sit down, let me make you some."

He showed me where the living room was and told me to make myself at home, and of course I did. The next few minutes were heaven for my sense of smell. I don't think I've ever smelled any coffee like it. When he brought it out to me, that first sip was like a taste orgasm. I think I actually moaned. It was so smooth and rich, not bitter at all like a lot of coffees.

He laughed at my reaction.

"Knew you'd like that, Ace. You wanna watch a movie? Your pick. And don't worry, I don't forget the Gilmore movie rules."

I got up and walked over to his dvd collection and picked one without really noticing what it was. I didn't care either, once it started, the lights were off and his arm was around me. I couldn't focus. I knew he couldn't either. It was only a matter of time before his hand found mine and wove our fingers together.

A few minutes passed and his other hand slipped past my shirt onto the small of my back, drawing me in closer. I gasped when his hand touched my naked skin. There was definitely a spark there, and he felt it too. Because then he moved it up slowly, lightly dragging his fingers up my spine. I could feel him moving closer to me. He was moving agonizingly slow, and I couldn't take it. I met him the rest of the way and kissed his lips so softly that it was barely a kiss. He shivered and kissed me back with the same passion he had at my mother's wedding. My hands tangled into his hair and his hand moved from mine onto my hips and he pulled me onto his lap without breaking our kiss.

I was straddling him and slowly moved my lips from his down to his jaw, lower to his neck and placed a few kisses there before stopping at his collarbone and at that, he gently slid me off of him and stood up. I was afraid I had done something wrong, but then he pulled me up with him and led me to his bedroom. We got there and he stopped at the end of the bed and proceeded to kiss me while slowly unbuttoning my blouse, kissing down my neck and lower to the top of my breasts. I gasped softly and fell back onto the bed, pulling him on top of me.

Afterwards we laid beside each other and tangled in one another's arms. He turned to me and smiled before whispering so softly that I barely heard him, _"I never stopped loving you, Ace."_

 _"I love you, too Logan."_

I Knew it early when I woke up. There was no light shining through the window. I looked over at Logan to see him still fast asleep. A small smile playing on his lips. I got out of bed as gently as I could and found his shirt and put it on. I made my way through his bedroom into the kitchen. I wanted to surprise him with breakfast, but I knew he'd be most surprised by the fact that I can actually cook now. I poked around his fridge and pantry for a few minutes before I found everything I needed to make cinnamon french toast with eggs and bacon.

I was a few minutes into cooking before I heard footsteps coming up behind me.  
" _Good morning, Ace." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me._  
 _"_ _I'm sorry, hon, I didn't mean to wake you. I wanted to surprise you."_ I said as I spun around to face him. He was wearing just boxers and my heartbeat quickened.  
 _"This is a surprise all right. A beautiful woman is wearing nothing but my shirt while cooking me breakfast."_ He kissed my cheek and sat at the table. He pretended to be afraid to try my cooking, which earned him a playful shove. I finished up and divided the food and I was surprised by how fast he finished his half.  
 _"I'd forgotten how hungry sex makes me."  
"You gonna tell me you haven't had sex in three years? You?"  
"Ouch. And that's exactly what I'm going to tell you. I haven't been interested in having sex with anyone else, Rory. Why, have you?"  
"Nope. I've been quite the prude over the years. Like I told you, You've had my heart all along. And you know me, don't have sex with someone I don't care about."_

At that he pulled me into his arms and told me he loved me. How he wished that he'd never walked away. I told him it was ok, that we were together now. I rubbed his back and felt some tears soaking through the shirt I was wearing. I didn't bother trying to cheer him up, he needed to let everything out.  
When we was done in a few minutes, he looked at me through teary eyes and whispered,  
 _"I'm never walking away ever again, Ace."_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to Logan's alarm blaring. 6 am. I groaned and rolled over to wake him up. It was Thursday and I had to pack and head back to New York.

 _"Logan, wake up. I have to leave later."_

He reluctantly followed me out of bed and we took a quick shower before breakfast. By the time I was done packing it was almost 8 and I sighed.

 _"It really sucks that you're not coming back to the city till Monday."_

 _"I know, Ace. But I promise we'll do something when we get out of work."_ He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug.

 _"It's 8, babe. You gotta get going. Drive safe, ok?"_

I nodded because I knew if I said anything I wouldn't leave. It's been such a wonderful 6 days, I was sad to see it ending. But I knew once he was back in the city, we could get back into this routine.

I was in my car for about an hour when my phone rang. It was Amber.

 _"This is Rory."_

 _"Hey, kid, just calling to let you know I set up a meeting with Mr. Ketch to go over your permanent salary and contract. It's at 9 sharp so please don't be late. Oh! Before I forget, one of the shareholders is gonna be there, a Mitchum Huntz-something. He's heard some good things about you from the editor."_

Inwardly I groaned. Mitchum and I didn't have the best history.

 _"Ok, thanks for setting it up, Amber. I'm actually headed back to the city now, so I'll see ya tomorrow."_

 _"See ya, kid."_ She hung up.

Great, the one person who told me I didn't have what it takes, is gonna be at the meeting to determine my future at the times. I'm definitely calling Logan when I got home. Maybe he knows something I don't.

I was distracted for the rest of the drive. My mind racing and thinking of things to say at the meeting. Over thinking things and worrying myself. I was relieved when I got home. I took everything out of my trunk and dropped everything when I got into the elevator to my apartment. I tried to juggle everything in one arm while I unlocked and opened my door, which took more than one try. As soon as I was in, once again I dropped everything and went to check my machine.

Couple from my mom telling me how great Fiji was. One from Amber before she got me on my cell. The last one was from Logan. _"Hey, Ace. Didn't wanna call you on your cell since you were driving. Just wanted to say that I hope you get home safe. Mitchum also called me and told me he's going to be at your meeting. Dunno what for, but I'll find out. Call me when you get this. Love you, babe."_

I called him and only got to talk to him for a couple minutes because Colin and Finn dropped in for a guy's night since they were in town. I told him to have fun and to call me to let me know he's safe.

I walked into the kitchen and popped a couple Poptarts into the toaster and broke out my laptop to finish up a story that was due by Sunday. I was in a writing frenzy when my buzzer rang and made me jump. I walked over to my door and answered it.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Rory. Love! Logan's told us he's been a man and apologized to you! You're back together, then? Well, come on! Let us up, then!"_ Well, Finn hasn't changed. But I wonder how they found out where I lived. I buzzed them up and in a couple minutes Finn, Colin and Logan were all at my door.

 _"Can you imagine what three fellows showing up at this gorgeous lady's door must look like to the neighbors?"_ Finn joked, obviously tipsy already. Logan punched his arm.

 _"Sorry, Ace. These two idiots didn't believe you'd take me back."_

 _"Well, what do you expect Logan? You broke her heart. Plus you were stupid enough to let her go."_ Colin chimed in.

Finn came up and pulled me into a hug, easily lifting me up off the floor and kissed my cheek.

 _"Missed ya lovely lady! We were so pissed at Logan for leaving you."_ He put me down gently and they all turned to me for my response. To lighten the mood I said, _"Well are you stalking me then? How do you know where I live?"_

Finn chuckled and said, _"Logan is an editor at the Times, that wasn't hard to get him to look it up."_ That earned him a punch on the arm from me. That made Colin spit out his drink he'd helped himself to. _"Welcome back, Rory."_

The rest of the day and into the evening was spent running around the city and making up for three years of being apart. Logan showed me all his favorite stops and clubs. Of course Finn wanted to stop in a few but gave up when I told him I had to work tomorrow. Logan decided to stay in the city instead of going back to Hartford for the next couple days and coming back anyway. Finn and Colin invited themselves to stay with Logan for a few days before heading back out. Around 9 when Finn and Colin wandered off by themselves, Logan walked me back home. We lingered at the front door for a few minutes, not wanting to say goodbye.

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, Ace?_

 _"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm done with work. Ice cream at Serendipity sound good?"_

 _"Sounds wonderful."_ He gently took my hands and kissed them gently. _"Goodnight, beautiful. I love you."_

 _"Love you too."_

 _A/N: Sorry for the few errors in the last chapter, I'll try to revise better. Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story. I'm very much liking writing it. R/R! As ever, I do not own G/G or its characters. I own all OC._


End file.
